Latter Days
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Der Film ist eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen dem Playboy Christian und dem Mormonenmissionar Aaron. Christians leben dreht sich vornehmlich um Sex und Party und als neben der Wohnung, die er zusammen mit seiner besten Freundin Julie bewohnt, vier Mormonenmissionare einziehen hat er sofort einen Blick auf den gut aussehenden Aaron geworfen. Durch eine Wette mit seinen Freunden zusätzlich angestachelt versucht Christian Aaron ins Bett zu bekommen, was ihm zunächst beinahe gelingt, jedoch wird Aaron von der Oberflächlichkeit Christians abgestoßen. Obwohl Aaron schwul ist, traut er sich aufgrund des Konfliktes mit seiner Religion nicht seinen Gefühlen nachzugehen. Christian ist durch den Vorfall ebenfalls tief irritiert und beginnt seinen Lebensstil zu überdenken. Als Aaron eines Abend nach einem Unfall seines Missionarskollegen verstört nach Hause kommt, wird er von Christian getröstet, was recht schnell in einem langen Kuss endet, der durch das Auftauchen der anderen Missionare beendet wird. Dieser Vorfall führt dazu, dass Aaron in Schande zu seinen Eltern zurück geschickt wird. Christian bekommt das erst am nächsten Morgen mit und erhält von Elder Ryder die Information, dass Aaron fünf Stunden Aufenthalt in Salt Lake City hat. Er fliegt ihm nach und trifft ihn auf dem Flughafen, wo es zu einem erneuten Kuss kommt. Der Flughafen wird geschlossen und die beiden verbringen eine wild Nacht miteinander im Hotel. Als Christian wieder aufwacht ist Aaron bereits zu seinen Eltern weitergereist. Christian fällt in tiefen Liebeskummer und Aaron erwartet zu Hause die Exkommunion. Nach massiven Vorwürfen seiner Mutter und der anhaltenden Abneigung seines Vaters schneidet sich Aaron die Pulsadern auf. Christian versucht wiederholt Kontakt zu Aaron aufzunehmen und erhält von dessen Mutter schließlich die Information, dass diese ihren Sohn verloren hat. Christian trifft diese Information hart, hatte er doch bis jetzt Hoffnung. Er entschließt sich nach langer zeit, um Frieden zu finden, die Mutter von Aaron aufzusuchen und ihr eine Taschenuhr, die Aaron im Flughafenhotel vergessen hatte, zurückzugeben. Die Mutter nimmt die Uhr irritiert an, liest den Klappentext („Und die Nächstenliebe ist die Größte unter Ihnen“) und scheint dadurch zur Besinnung zu kommen, was sie ihrem Sohn antat, auch indem sie ihn in eine Umerziehungsanstalt gesteckt hat. english Spoiler warning Elder Aaron Davis (Steve Sandvoss) is a young Mormon missionary from Pocatello, Idaho, who goes to Los Angeles with three other missionaries, to spread the Mormon faith. They move into a bungalow apartment that adjoins to the apartment of openly gay Christian Markelli (Wes Ramsey), who is attempting to become an actor. In the meantime, he works as a waiter at Lila's, a trendy restaurant owned by Lila Montagne (Jacqueline Bisset). Fun-loving, party boy Christian is intrigued by his new, sober Mormon neighbors, and makes a bet with his cynical co-workers to seduce one of the missionaries for $50. It doesn't take long for Christian to realise that Aaron, the most inexperienced missionary, is a closeted homosexual. After several encounters around the apartment complex, Aaron and Christian begin to get to know each other. After Christian accidentally cuts himself on a piece of metal and faints from the sight of blood, it is Aaron who helps him indoors and cleans his wound. Christian seizes the opportunity to seduce Aaron. But just as Christian appears to have succeeded, the hesitant young Mormon suddenly becomes upset by Christian's standard patter that it "doesn't have to mean anything": Aaron angrily replies that Christian "equates sex with a handshake". Accusing Christian of being superficial and shallow, he walks out. Worried that Aaron is right, Christian joins Project Angel Food to deliver meals to people with AIDS, through which he befriends Keith (Erik Palladino). Some while later, Aaron's fellow missionary, Paul Ryder (Joseph Gordon-Levitt), is involved in a cycling accident. Returning to his apartment, a distraught Aaron encounters Christian, who tries to comfort him with a hug. Both men are overwhelmed by their feelings and end up kissing. Lost in the moment, they do not notice when the other missionary roommates walk in and see them. After they throw out Christian, Aaron is immediately sent back home in disgrace. Next day, Christian drops by the missonaries' apartment to see Aaron, where he discovers he has been sent home, which leads to a confrontation with the homophobic Elder Ryder. Christian admits that he initially just wanted to win a bet, but "it's not about that" anymore. Seeing Christian's obvious distress, Ryder relents enough to tell him that Aaron has a five-hour layover in Salt Lake City. Christian immediately catches the next flight there and searching for him, eventually finds Aaron standing outside the terminal, where it is snowing. Christian confesses he loves Aaron, and, despite intial misgivings, Aaron gives in to Christian and kisses him. With all flights are canceled due to the snowstorm, Christian and Aaron spend the night together at a motel. Despite a loving and intimate night together, Christian wakes up the next morning to find Aaron is gone. Depressed, Christian returns to Los Angeles, where he is unable to get over Aaron. On arriving home in Idaho, Aaron is excommunicated from the church by his own father, who is the Stake President. Given the cold shoulder by his father (Jim Ortlieb) and scolded by his mother (Mary Kay Place), who informs him that Christian was simply using him to win a $50 bet, Aaron feels so hopeless that he tries to commit suicide. Fortunately, he is discovered in time, but is sent by his parents to a treatment facility to undergo aversion therapy to "cure" him of his homosexuality. Christian, who has been trying to contact Aaron, eventually succeeds in discovering Aaron's phone number, but is devastated to be told by Aaron's mother that, "Thanks to you, my son took a razor to his wrists; thanks to you I have lost my son." Guilt-ridden, Christian believes that Aaron is dead and makes a trip to Idaho, where he tearfully returns Aaron's family heirloom watch to his mother. He departs, however, before she can guiltily confess that Aaron is still alive. Meanwhile, Aaron sees a music video playing on a television at the treament facility starring Christian's room-mate, who has written a song about how upset Christian is at having lost Aaron. The video prompts him to return to Los Angeles, not knowing where else to go. After failing to find Christian at his apartment, Aaron makes his way to Lila's restaurant, whom he had previously comforted on one of his missions. Unbeknownst to Aaron, it is the same restaurant where Christian works, and, following Christian's joy and shock at seeing him alive, the two are reunited. The movie ends on a happy note with Christian, Aaron, and their friends celebrating Thanksgiving, and looking forward to a life together. français avertissement de spoiler Aaron plus ancien Davis (Steve Sandvoss) est un jeune missionnaire mormon de Pocatello, Idaho, qui va à Los Angeles avec trois autres missionnaires, pour écarter la foi mormone. Ils entrent dans un appartement de pavillon qui se touche à l'appartement de Markelli chrétien ouvrir gai (Wes Ramsey), qui essaye de aller bien à un acteur. En attendant, il travaille en tant que serveur chez Lila, un restaurant dernier cri possédé par Lila Montagne (Jacqueline Bisset). Amusement-affectueux, le chrétien de garçon de partie est intrigué par ses nouveaux, sobres voisins mormons, et marques un pari avec ses collègues cyniques pour séduire un des missionnaires pour $50. Cela ne prend pas longtemps pour le chrétien réalise cet Aaron, le missionnaire le plus inexpérimenté, est a closeted l'homosexuel. Après que plusieurs rencontre autour du complexe d'appartement, Aaron et chrétien commencent à finir par se connaître. Après que le chrétien se coupe accidentellement sur un morceau de métal et s'évanouisse de la vue du sang, c'est Aaron qui l'aide à l'intérieur et nettoie sa blessure. Le chrétien saisit l'occasion de séduire Aaron. Mais juste comme le chrétien semble avoir réussi, le jeune mormon hésitant devient soudainement renversement par le bagout standard de Christian's qu'il "ne doit signifier rien" : Aaron répond en colère que le chrétien "égalise le sexe avec une poignée de main". Accusant le chrétien d'être superficiel et peu profond, il marche dehors. Inquiété qu'aaron soit exact, le chrétien joint la nourriture d'ange de projet pour fournir des repas aux gens avec les SIDAS, par lesquels il traite en ami Keith (Erik Palladino). Certains tandis que plus tard, le missionnaire du camarade d'Aaron, Paul Ryder (Joseph Gordon-levitt), est impliqué dans un accident de cycle. Retournant à son appartement, un Aaron éperdu rencontre le chrétien, qui essaye de le soulager avec une étreinte. Les deux hommes sont accablés par leurs sentiments et extrémité embrassant vers le haut. Perdu dans le moment, ils ne notent pas quand les autres compagnons de chambre de missionnaire marchent dedans et les voient. Après qu'ils jettent hors du chrétien, Aaron est immédiatement renvoyé à la maison dans le déshonneur. Le jour suivant, des baisses chrétiennes par l'appartement des missonaries pour voir Aaron, où il le découvre a été envoyées à la maison, qui mène à une confrontation avec l'aîné homophobic Ryder. Le chrétien admet qu'il au commencement a juste voulu gagner un pari, mais "il n'est plus à ce sujet". Voyant la détresse évidente du chrétien, Ryder se radoucit assez pour lui indiquer qu'aaron a une halte de cinq heures à Salt Lake City. Le chrétien attrape immédiatement le prochain vol là et le recherchant, trouve par la suite Aaron debout en dehors de la borne, où il neige. Le chrétien l'admet aime Aaron, et, en dépit des craintes intial, Aaron donne dedans au chrétien et l'embrasse. Avec tous les vols sont en raison décommandés de la tempête de neige, chrétien et Aaron passent la nuit ensemble à un motel. En dépit d'une nuit affectueuse et intime ensemble, le chrétien réveille le matin suivant pour trouver Aaron est allé. Enfoncé, le chrétien revient à Los Angeles, où il ne peut pas obtenir Aaron fini. Sur arriver à la maison en Idaho, Aaron est excommunié de l'église par son propre père, qui est le président de pieu. Etant donné l'épaule froide par son père (Jim Ortlieb) et grondé par sa mère (place de Mary Kay), qui l'informe que le chrétien l'avait l'habitude simplement pour gagner des $50 pariés, Aaron se sent si désespéré qu'il essaye de commettre le suicide. Heureusement, il est découvert à temps, mais est envoyé par ses parents à un service de traitement pour subir la thérapie d'aversion "le guérissent" de son homosexualité. Le chrétien, qui avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec Aaron, réussit par la suite à découvrir le numéro du téléphone d'Aaron, mais est dévasté pour être dit par la mère d'Aaron's que, "remercie à vous, mon fils a pris un rasoir à ses poignets ; merci à vous j'ai perdu mon fils." Culpabilité-monté, le chrétien croit qu'aaron est mort et fait un voyage en Idaho, où il renvoie tearfully la montre d'héritage de la famille d'Aaron à sa mère. Il part, cependant, avant qu'elle puisse par culpabilité admettre qu'aaron est encore vivant. En attendant, Aaron voit une vidéo de musique jouer à une télévision au service de treament tenant le premier rôle le compagnon de chambre du chrétien, qui a écrit une chanson au sujet de à quel point le chrétien bouleversé est à avoir perdu Aaron. La vidéo l'incite à retourner à Los Angeles, ne sachant pas où autrement aller. Après ne trouve pas le chrétien à son appartement, Aaron fait son chemin vers le restaurant de Lila, qu'il avait précédemment soulagé sur une de ses missions. Unbeknownst à Aaron, c'est le même restaurant où le chrétien travaille, et, suivant la joie du chrétien et le choc à le voir vivant, les deux sont réunis. Le film finit sur une note heureuse avec le chrétien, l'Aaron, et leurs amis célébrant le Thanksgiving, et attendant avec intérêt une vie ensemble. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix * L.A. Outfest 2003 ** Herrausragendes Erstlingswerk / Outstanding First Narrative Feature / Premier Dispositif Narratif Exceptionnel: C. Jay Cox * Philadelphia International Gay & Lesbian Film Festival 2003 ** Bester Beitrag - Schwul / Best Feature - Gay Male / Le Meilleur Mâle De Gay De Dispositif: C. Jay Cox * Toronto Inside Out Lesbian and Gay Film and Video Festival 2004 ** Bester Beitrag Film oder Video / Best Feature Film or Video / Le meilleur film ou vidéo de dispositif: C. Jay Cox Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:010.jpg Tommy-76 - 06.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article Kategorie:2003 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis